Working
by Yvanna Irie
Summary: Vincent interrupts Reeve when he's working, but why and is it necessarily a bad thing? The summary and the title suck. ReeveVincent Some indifferent DoC-spoilers


_Yessah! My first **ever **fic of my all-time favourite pairing. Eat me alove, but I love these two. Now, forgive me if they seem really OOC, but that's just the way I see them. (I have an odd vision of Vincent thanks to all the smut-rific RenoVincent stuff I've read...)_

_**Warnings:** May include minuscule spoilers for those who haven't played Dirge of Cerberus. And yes, this indeed IS shonen-ai. So if you don't like it or feel offended by it, now would be a really good time to leave this story.  
__**Ratings:** T. It's a bit high, I know, but I was playing it safe.  
__**Disclaimer:** Not getting payed and no offence to anyone. I still don't own FF7 sobs_

It never occurred to Reeve that letting Vincent into his office this late would be dangerous.

On the other hand, he admitted, he had _never_ expected that he'd find himself in this position: pinned against his desk as his black haired lover held him still by his wrists, kissing him passionately.

"Vincent", Reeve breathed out, just before Vincent somehow managed to yank his tie off and collar open, instantly delving into the soft skin at the side of Reeve's neck.

Reeve bit back a groan of pleasure as Vincent planted kisses and licks up his neck. Quickly he jerked back, freeing himself of Vincent's attention for a moment to snap, "Vincent, what the hel-", before he was effectively silenced by a fiery kiss.

Reeve mentally cursed Vincent. He was _busy_, god damn it. He was tired, he was tense and he was running behind schedule even without the ex-Turk harassing him. And with rational thinking becoming more and more difficult with every moment passing, he resolved in pulling his hands free and pushing the other man off him.

"Okay", Reeve panted, out of breath and pissed off, ", what the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Vincent backed away a step, smirking. "Oh. I thought you were enjoying that."

Reeve blushed. "I was…" he murmured quickly, and turned around, buttoning his shirt (how on Earth Vincent had been able to get it open, he didn't know) and fixing his tie, ", but I was working before you came in and interrupted my thoughts. So I think you owe me an explanation."

"I'm hurt", Vincent chuckled, voice dark and rich with amusement. "I came all the way up here to tell you something, and _this _is how I'm greeted. Why the hell is your office in the top floor, anyway?"

"It's your own fault you don't use the elevator", Reeve snapped, but he wasn't nearly as annoyed as he had been before. It was hard for him to stay mad at the gunman. "So what do you want, anyway? Besides the obvious."

"Shalua sent me to tell you that Recon found a possible Deepground base west of Midgar. She needs your permission to deploy the troops."

Reeve swallowed and chastised himself silently before asking: "Would you be going with them?"

"Naturally."

Of course Vincent would be going. Rosso the Crimson was still on the loose and it was common knowledge that Vincent was anyone even close to match her powers. But with the whole Omega case behind them, Reeve felt uneasy to let Vincent put his life on the line so soon.

Luckily, this time he didn't need to.

"Well you can tell her that I'll need more than that to permit an all-out attack", Reeve said firmly as he began to arrange the papers on his table. "Besides, Kalm and Edge are currently so heavily manned that any attack will be easily repelled. And I'm still waiting for her information about Weiss."

"Didn't you listen when I told you that he is _dead_?" Vincent voice was all but a growl.

"You can't be sure. And we can't take that chance. This thing with Rosso is a problem enough." Reeve let out a frustrated and tired sigh. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Reeve heard Vincent move, and wasn't surprised as two arms wind around his waist, and Vincent pulled him close. "I wanted to see you", he breathed into Reeve's hair, before kissing his neck lightly.

Reeve let his eyes drift shut and he leaned into Vincent's embrace. "Tell me", he said quietly, after a moment of silence, ", why did you assault me like that?"

Vincent's breath ghosted over Reeve's ear before he spoke. "You looked so stressed, and suddenly I just wanted to kiss you. You work too much, you know?"

"I know. But someone has to get the job done, right?"

"Not if it causes you to lose your health. I know you, Reeve Tuesti. How much did you actually sleep last night?"

"Um…"

"Exactly."

Vincent nuzzled the side of Reeve's neck. "You don't sleep. You barely eat. And you look like you're going to collapse any minute. Which is _going_ to happen if you don't get some rest and _soon_."

Reeve muttered something unintelligible and shook his head. He was about to say something else when Vincent flipped him around and closed the distance between their lips. He brought his hands to cup Reeve's face intensifying the kiss.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Vincent muttered when they finally pulled apart. He stared at Reeve intently, the look speaking in volumes impossible to say out loud. And Reeve stared right back, unable to say anything.

After a moment of quiet, Reeve winded his arms around Vincent and buried his face in the long raven tresses. Guilt wrenched his stomach. He didn't want to worry Vincent, gods the man had enough to worry about without him adding to the load. But, as Reeve thought bitterly, he only seemed to cause more trouble that he was worth. He loved Vincent with every fibre of his being, more than he had ever loved everything, but being alone for so long, he was having trouble adjusting to a life where he didn't have to work non-stop to keep himself occupied.

Vincent seemed to read Reeve's mind, as he usually did, and started to stroke the brown head that rested against his shoulder. "Never mind that now. You had work to do, didn't you? Or should we just call it a night and head home?"

Reeve nodded, face still hidden in Vincent's hair. "We should", he said softly, letting go of Vincent and stepping back. "Although I really should finish these calculations by tonight…"

"Let me see that." Before Reeve could stop, Vincent had snatched the stack of papers he had been working on. "Huh. So _this _is what has kept you busy all night. Bunch of elementary school mathematics." Vincent glanced up from the papers, smirking. "I'll finish these for you. Knowing how well you work being half-dead with exhaustion, you'd just have to re-do them tomorrow morning."

Reeve scowled. "Well thank you. Bastard."

"You're welcome."

Vincent turned to walk out of the office. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes", he called over his shoulder.

Reeve turned to his desk. He felt slightly ridiculous. This was not the first time Vincent had come to the rescue. His devotion to Reeve made the commissioner feel worthless, even though he knew he mattered the world to Vincent.

And Vincent mattered the world to him. With that thought in mind, Reeve turned quickly around and called Vincent's name. The raven-haired man stopped and turned around, looking questioning.

Without a warning, Reeve threw his arms around Vincent's neck and it was the gunman's turn to be kissed. "I love you, Vincent", he said aloud, voice strong and certain. Maybe he was a nuisance, just causing trouble to Vincent, but he'd be damned before he'd let the ex-Turk go.

Vincent smiled his gentle, rarely seen smile. "I know that, stupid", he laughed. "What would I do if you didn't?"

* * *

_Yay, that's it. **Another** sucky story! Holy, my creativity must have moved to someone else._

_Now if you see that funny little button under this text marked "**Go**", please press it. I'll be more than happy. So please. Before I get suicidal._

_Muchos huggles for all you lovely reviewers-to-be!  
'Van_


End file.
